docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Time
"Knight Time" is the first segment of the first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 23, 2012. Summary Before playing "Save Princess Lambie", Doc discovers that Donny's toy knight, Sir Kirby, is dirty, so he has to take a bath. Recap Doc and the toys are playing Princess Lambie in the castle. Lambie asks Doc if they could get a knight in shining armor to rescue her. Doc likes the idea and she tells Stuffy that he could be the scary dragon in the game. Doc remembers that Donny had a toy knight that he used to play with all the time and goes to ask her younger brother if she could burrow the toy knight for the game. After talking to Donny, Doc comes back to her room with the toy knight. She brings him to life and he introduces himself as Sir Kirby. As they are playing the game, Sir Kirby ends up getting stuck to everything. So Doc stops the game to give Sir Kirby a checkup. Upon doing so Doc discovers that Sir Kirby is covered in grape jelly and pizza cheese and hasn't been cleaned in a long time. So she prescribes a bath for him so he will get all cleaned up and fit to play. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby Songs *Ba-Ba Bubbles *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Stuffy: A knight? Then what do I get to be? :Doc: Well, you could be...the scary dragon! :Stuffy: OK! I can make a great dragon! [Everyone looks at him] What? [Everyone laughs] :Lambie: Stuffy, you are a dragon! :Stuffy: Oh, haha yeah... I knew that. :Doc: Hmmm... Donny used to have a toy knight that he played with all the time. :Lambie: I remember that knight. He was really brave! Shiny, too. :Hallie: Oh! A brave, shiny knight all dressed up in armor? Oh, I sure like the sound of that! :Lambie: Can we play with him, Doc? Can we, can we, can we please? It would make Princess Lambie royally happy. [Doc, Stuffy and Hallie giggle] Let me see if Donny will let me borrow him. :Doc: [Looks at Sir Kirby's armor with a magnifying glass) Hmm, that's something I've never seen before! :Sir Kirby: What? What is it? Was my armor burned by a scary, fire-breathing dragon? Or better still zapped by the spell of a wicked witch? :Doc: No, not that. It kind of looks like you're covered in grape jelly and pizza cheese. Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *This is the third Season 1 episode in production order. *'Diagnosis': Filthy-Icky-Sticky Disease *'Toys that debut in this episode': Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie, Sir Kirby and Bonnie Blue. Bonnie Blue wasn't named until the season 3 episode "Kirby's Derby". *This is the first episode Chilly is absent from. *Stuffy and Hallie meet Sir Kirby for the first time in this episode, while Lambie remembers seeing him once before. *This is the first episode that we see Doc in her pink pajamas. *The title of the episode is a pun on "Night Time". *This is the first episode Lambie wears her tiara. Gallery *Knight Time/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Sir Kirby Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung